


We are young

by kcatdino



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, I might start hinting at Hosie, Implied Sexual Content, Miss Mystic Pageant, Vacations, flirting as a competition, legacies season 1, mentions of the Gemini Coven, not aging shenanigans, that awkward moment where your parents are dating, this might be crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcatdino/pseuds/kcatdino
Summary: Basically, Klaroline flirt in front of their kids who they are barely older than, and Landon is appropriately confused.Edit: Now a series of one-shots!
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 57
Kudos: 185





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime in season 1 of legacies. Klaus is alive because don’t worry about it. What’s the Hollow?

Day 1:

Hope rushes into the common room. “Josie, Lizzie, I know we aren’t on the best of terms but I need you to hide Landon. And maybe help me with a spell that prevents anyone from mentioning him all day.”

“Hope, while we’d love to help--”

“We wouldn’t.” Lizzie supplies.

“Our mom is actually in town, so we’ll be spending the next couple days with her.” Josie finishes, looking perturbed at her sister. “Why do you need help hiding your not-boyfriend anyway?” 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Lizzie lounges back against the couch, clearly intent on not moving anytime soon. “The great Klaus Mikaelson has decided to grace us, and more importantly Hope, with his presence. And Hope isn’t sure daddy dearest won’t kill her new beau.”

Hope looks at them expectantly, but Lizzie just stares her down, with Josie casting worried glances between the two. “Ugh, I’ll do it myself. Thanks for nothing.” She stomps off, presumably in the direction of Landon’s dorm. Caroline arrives just as she leaves.

“Was that Hope? I thought you two were getting along better with her?” 

“MOM!!!!” The twins scream in unison and run up to hug her. “Forget about her,” Lizzie commands, “tell us about your trip! Bring any fresh meat?” Josie shakes her head at her twin’s description of new students.

“It was great, but I missed you two too much” Caroline pinches their cheeks, before sweeping them up in each arm in a massive display of vampire strength.

“Mom, we’re getting too big for this!” Josie laughs around her words all the same while hoisted up in the air.

“Nonsense, I’ve been getting stronger faster than you two get taller for years.” Caroline swings them around one more time before gently setting them down. “So which do you want to catch me up on first, cuties or school?”

A British accented voice, smirk evident even in the sound, breaks through. “Excuse me, could someone direct me to the headmistress’s office in this lovely establishment?”

The twins watch as their mom whips around at vampire speed, a faint blush visible on her skin. “Headmistress doesn’t have an office, but she can take your questions here.” She smiles at the hybrid standing in the doorway. “Klaus.”

“These must be your lovely daughters, I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced.” The twins are leery of his smile, but make quick introductions of themselves. Lizzie curties, which she immediately regrets, while Josie holds out her hand to shake, which he doesn’t take. 

They are saved further embarrassment by the school bell. “Oh my god, we’ve got to get to class. Sorry, Mom” Josie hesitates, “Mr. Mikaelson, nice to meet you.” With that, Josie drags her twin off to class by the arm.

“I should be thanking you, the two rarely are that prompt when it comes to their classes.” Caroline says with a laugh, the last thing the twins hear before they round the corner.

  
  


Day 2:

They are all in the common room working on witch homework when Josie stands up and smooths her skirt. “Well, we should probably get to Dad’s office if we are going to meet Mom for lunch.”

MG slides past them on his way across the common room. "Don't go near the offices, there are two vampires fucking in there." He promptly tries to hurry away, only to be stopped short by Hope's strong hand on his shoulder.

"There are students fucking in my dad's office?!?!?" Lizzie screeches, then sniffs. "How could you tell they were vampires?"

"Vamps sound different." Hope supplies. "Between the breaking things and the blood-sharing...." 

Josie visibly shudders. Lizzie looks like she might retch. "Please stop talking." Hope merely shrugs. She had better ears than they gave her credit for growing up and was surrounded by forever horny vampire relatives. She's heard some shit.

MG has finally regained some of his composure. "I don't think they were students, since I didn't recognize their voices. Not that I'll ever be able to unhear them" It's his turn to shudder. Hope releases his shoulder and he vamp speeds off.

Lizzie flops back dramatically with a sigh. "I can't believe two random vamps broke in the day Mom and Hope's dad are visiting."

Josie and Hope just exchange a look and Lizzie shoots up straight again. " No, you've got to be kidding me." She takes off running in the direction of the offices, shouting the whole time. “MOM!!! You better not be doing what I think you’re doing!!!” Josie and Hope run after her, and they arrive in time to see Lizzie banging on the door to Alaric’s office.

Caroline swings open the door, dress unrumpled, clutching a dustpan in one hand.”Sorry sweetie, what were you saying?”

“Oh, um…” Lizzie stutters off, looking around the room. The furniture is all in the correct place. 

Klaus is wearing a self satisfied smirk until he sees Hope standing there “I hope you’ll let me take you out to lunch now Hope.” Klaus stands up swiftly. “If taking her off campus is alright with you, Miss Forbes.” Hope almost laughs at his attempt at formality. When Caroline merely nods, busy sweeping up a broken vase, he takes Hope’s arm in his and heads out the door. “It was lovely catching up with you Caroline” he says with a laugh in his voice.

They shut the door behind them, leaving Caroline and the twins alone in the office. “Well, that was anticlimactic.” Josie sighs, sitting down in front of Alaric’s desk.

“What are you talking about?!?!” Lizze sounds as if she can’t believe her twin. She gives a pointed look first at the blush on Caroline’s neck then the spot where the vase once stood. Josie merely raises her eyebrows in response, so Lizzie takes some initiative. “So Mom, what were you and Hope’s dad talking about?”

Caroline finishes putting the last of the vase in the wastebasket. “Oh, Klaus? He wanted to know how Hope was doing.” She was determinedly not looking at them.

“But you’re hardly ever here, so he should have been asking Dad.”

“Klaus and your father aren’t on the best of terms.”

“So?!?! That doesn’t mean…..”

Caroline sits down behind Alaric’s desk and suddenly looks every inch the Headmaster of the school she is meant to be. “Lizzie, either ask what you want to ask or learn to mind your own business” she says flatly. Lizzie reels back and Caroline merely checks her phone. “Looks like we are going to the Mystic Grill unless you two want to go to the same lunch place as the Mikaelsons.” She stands up gracefully, putting on her most loving smile. “Let’s get going, it sounds like you two have had an eventful semester to finish catching me up on.”

  
  
  


Day 3:

Hope’s grand plan, a combination of spells and text messaging, to keep Landon away from her dad fails on the third day of his visit. Luckily, or not so luckily, Caroline was walking with him when the two of them ran into Hope and Landon, both couples arm in arm. She makes quick work of introducing everyone, but Landon remains unversed in supernatural etiquette and doesn’t know to properly fear Klaus Mikaelson.

“So how old are you, exactly?” Caroline says mid thirties but Landon remains confused. “But you look my age.”

“I turned into a vampire at eighteen.”

Landon then turns to Klaus. “And how old are you?”

“Well over a thousand, though I suspect you are referring to the age at which I turned. I was just shy of 22 winters.” Klaus has a self-satisfied smile plastered on his face.

“So, in 5 years, Hope will be physically older than you.” Landon continues, his confusion a pout on his face.

“My daughters will be physically older than me in just 2 years.” Caroline pipes up, rather unhelpfully.

Landon does his best to muddle through to his point, while the vampires just look at him bemused. “And you two are dating.”

Caroline and Klaus talk at the same time.

“I wouldn’t call it anything as plebian as dating--”

“He wishes--”

They look at each other in surprise and Landon backpedals. “Ok, so you two clearly haven’t had that talk yet.” He slowly backs, Hope’s face ashen. “Maybe I should just go.” Landon breaks off into a run back to the dormitory, Hope calling after him. She ends up excusing herself to make sure Landon knows he isn’t dead meat with a pointed look at her dad. When she’s gone, Klaus barks out a laugh.

“What, you’re not going to go after him?”

“I know you take your ‘no-killing on school grounds’ rule very seriously, love.”

Klaus leans back against one side of the doorway and Caroline mirrors him. “That’s not what I meant, though now I’m a little worried.”

“I’m not going to kill the boy for being curious” She merely cocks an eyebrow at him. “”Or for being interested in Hope. Though I will do a better background check on this one than the last.” He grimaces at the memory.

She tries to change the subject. “It will be weird for them to look older than us. At some point they might pretend to be our parents or aunts.”

Klaus is incredulous. “Why on earth would they do that?”

Caroline shrugs. “Stefan always said his great-nephew was his uncle when he lived here. I suspect I’ll need a good cover story soon enough for when I take the girls on vacation. Compelling every human you meet takes too much work.” They ruminate on that for a moment.

“So Caroline,” He leans across the doorway into her space. “How would you define what we are?”

Caroline’s exit is faster than either Landon or Hope managed.


	2. Klaus's list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE COMEDIC POTENTIAL OF THIS SET UP  
> YOU LOOK THE SAME AGE AS YOUR DAUGHTERS

They were having lunch in Richmond today, which meant Caroline could skip her usual outfit of large sunglasses, even larger wide brimmed hat, and old age makeup she employed when dining in mystic falls and rely solely on the charm bonnie placed on her daylight ring that kept anyone from recognizing her as Caroline Forbes unless she introduced herself as such.

The waiter had referred to her and the twins as sisters, and she was a little peeved.

"Most moms would be thrilled to be mistaken as their daughters' sisters, you know." Lizzie complained as they sat down.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at the man's retreating back. "I just know I'll have to compel him into accepting my drivers license." 

"You mean your fake one?" Josie teased her mom. "No one here will believe you're in your thirties."

"Maybe I'll tell them I moisturize with the blood of young, innocent virgins" they all break out in giggles. Caroline sometimes worried the twins were too comfortable with her dietary habits, but then again they went to school with vampires every day.

"So," Lizzie slammed her hands on the table for effect. "What's the deal with you and Hope's dad?"

"Not this again" Josie muttered.

"He's too old for you. He's a cougar. A man-cougar." Lizzie was quickly getting off track. "What's the term for a man that's a cougar? Why do we live in such a sexist world?"

Lizzie and Josie jolt when the man in question replies. "In my defense, I'm related to the only women close to my age. And as for the sexism in the world," he pulls out a chair for Hope before grabbing one from the adjoining table for himself, "it was like that when I found it."

Hope groaned. "You're not funny dad." Caroline clearly disagreed, but didn't say anything.

"Man-cougar is a new thing to be called" he mused, reviewing the menu, "I'll have to add it to my list."

Lizzie stared pointedly at her mother, willing her silently to make Klaus and Hope leave. She surprises her by doing the opposite. "Fancy running into you here Klaus. I thought you and Hope were dining in Mystic Falls."

"The sheriff kicked us out." Hope explained, but neither parent seemed to notice her.

"How many names on your list are from me?" Caroline’s smile is beyond warm.

"The list of insults squared at me?" Klaus quirked an eyebrow "A considerable number, I have no doubt you'll unseat Rebekah within the decade as the most prolific contributor."

Hope is amused. “There’s no way that’s true. Aunt Bekah’s favorite thing is insulting you.”

“True, but she tends to reuse her best insults, and calls me the worst things in our native tongue so your precious young ears can’t understand it. Caroline here is more creative.”

The waiter returned at that moment to take their drink orders. Klaus catches the man’s eyes and pointedly directs him to himself and Caroline “You checked both our IDs and we are of age, you will not serve the remaining people at this table any alcohol.” Hope and Lizzie groaned in unison, but didn’t say anything until the waiter left with their orders. 

“Dad, come on, I drink at home.” Hope turned to face Klaus.

“And you can drink out in public when you turn 21 or the next time we visit Europe.” He replied calmly.

“Mom!” came Lizzie’s whine.

‘“You are 16, you are not drinking at restaurants, and” she said when Lizzie opened her mouth again, “I don’t care what I was up to at your age, I’m perfectly aware of the parties that get thrown just off campus.” Lizzie sits back with a pout.

Josie looked worriedly between the table’s inhabitants until she found something to break the silence. “So the menu looks good.”

“The place came highly recommended.” Caroline said from behind her own menu, a faint blush on her cheeks.

Klaus looks highly amused. “Yes, I do so wonder who could have suggested it to you.” He smirked.

Hope groaned again. “If you two are going to do this, I’ll go grab something from a food truck.”

“Do what?” Josie asked.

“Shamelessly flirt like we’re not right here.” was Hope’s response. Klaus looked almost ashamed of himself for a moment, but Caroline stayed hidden behind her menu.

They manage to keep the flirting to a minimum for the rest of the meal, and happily part ways so Caroline and the twins can shop.

They excitedly drag Caroline into a new store popular with teens. “Is this the new Forever 21 or something” Caroline says, wrinkling her nose in distaste. “And I thought we dressed badly when I was a teen” she lamented, earning her a weird look from another customer.

“Way to be old.” Lizzie sniffed. “This place rocks. I’m just sad we have school uniforms.”

“Yeah, I’m glad for that right now.” Caroline sniffs in distaste, holding up a torn shirt to inspect. “God, sometimes I really wished I looked like the middle aged lady I am.”

Josie pipes up for the first time. “What are you going to complain about next Mom, ‘teens these days’?”

“Maybe” Caroline makes a face, then breaks into giggles with her daughters. “Well, are you sure I can’t take you guys someplace nicer? Someplace where the shoulders are covered?” It’s then that she notices one of the cashiers staring at her, clearly listening to their conversation.

“Maybe we should go” Josie mutters when she sees Caroline in a stare off with the cashier.

Lizzie is undeterred. “No way, this is the closest location for this store by 50 miles. No way are we leaving.”

Caroline finally breaks her stare off with the cashier. “You guys have fun, I’ll just wait outside.” She says with a sigh.

Josie and Lizzie come out of the store with several bags bundled between them only to find Caroline in deep conversation with Klaus, the two speaking in hushed tones. 

Hope comes bounding up to them. "Lucky, I can never get Dad or Aunt Bekah to take me shopping there."

"Why are you being friendly?" Lizzie demands, and Hope has the decency to look abashed. "You usually ignore us."

Hope sighs and moves them farther from the vampires. "Look, I actually like Caroline and-"

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Lizzie demands.

Josie sighs, and points to their parents, who are now standing close, Caroline's hand on Klaus's arm. "We should all probably try being nicer, Lizzie. She looks really happy." Her voice is filled with what could be envy.

"They're talking about us, you know." Klaus leans in to whisper conspiratorially.

"I can hear them just as well as you" she admonishes, but there's laughter in her voice. She whispers back "They think we're dating." She looks thoughtful for a moment. "Looks like they're trying harder to get along because of it."

"I'm certainly not complaining." She chuckles in response and leans back into his arm around her waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to turn this into a series of one shots. Hopefully y'all will find the forthcoming chapters as funny as the first.


	3. Miss Mystic Pageant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is slightly different and from a slightly different perspective, but hopefully still fun and funny!  
> Also, if you headcanon Hayley as alive, then she's ALIVE in this timeline. A near miss is still enough to give Hope guilt and Klaus a vendetta.

Klaus and Caroline leaned up against the same column, hidden in the shadows of the ballroom.

“Feeling nostalgic, love?” He turned to face her, eyes alight with mischief.

She leans in toward him and matches his low tone. “For what?”

“Our first date.” It wasn’t really a question, not to him at least.

“First of all, that date was coerced.” She rolls her eyes. “But, it  _ was _ a lot of fun. And I’m still upset Alaric nearly forgot we were hosting the pageant. I left him a color-coded instructional binder, how hard is it to follow simple directions?”

Klaus laughs softly, every inch of his bearing full of warmth. “And keep up with your exacting standards? That’s an impossible task sweetheart.”

“Hey! I’ll have you know I’ve calmed down a lot over the years.” He gives her a disbelieving look and she bumps his shoulder gently. “You have too, you know.”

“Ah yes, the joys of parenthood.” Klaus’s voice is dry, but she can see him fighting a smile as he watches Hope walk down the grand staircase.

“If someone told me then we’d both have magical miracle babies the next time we attended one of these pageants, I’d thought they were crazier than Qetsiyah.” She frowns. “Though I think Qetsiyah didn’t show up till college.”

“She must have, I never made her acquaintance.” He tracks Caroline’s eyes to where Josie is descending the stairs on Penelope’s arm. “We are lucky to have them though.”

“Beyond lucky. Magically blessed.” Caroline seems distracted though.

“Weren’t aware the ex was escorting her?”

“Yeah, it’s weird, I thought Penelope and Josie were on the outs. And how do you know about that anyway?” She turns and gives him a curious look.

He shrugged. “Hope’s been much better at keeping me apprised of the teenage gossip this year, I assumed it meant she was working harder on making friends. You know” he leaned forward into her space again, “you could always follow my example when it comes to the exes of our ‘magical miracle babies’.”

“Yeah, no thanks, I’m not killing her.” The last contestant descended the stairs and the formal dance began.

“We both know I didn’t kill Roman, and Hope’s too good for the Mikaelson name since she spared him. Besides, I was referring to running him out of town.” Caroline’s confusion shows on her face. “Just because Hope spared the boy doesn’t mean I have to allow him anywhere near her again. Or on this school’s grounds.”

“So that’s what the commotion was this morning.” She looks uncharacteristically satisfied by the thought of violence. “I’ll keep that in mind in the future, but Penelope’s transferring schools anyway.”

“How fortunate for her.” They both leave the implied threat in that statement alone.

“Hope seems really happy dancing with Landon.”

“Yes the boy seems nice enough,” Klaus turns gruff, “but I’m not fond of the lack of certainty we have about his species.”

“He’s a phoenix, he’s probably the only person on the planet who can match Hope on the weirdness scale for origins.” Klaus raises an eyebrow. “Besides Josie and Lizzie, but honestly, I think my miracle pregnancy makes more sense than yours.”

“I beg to differ, what did you call it, my ‘zombified sperm’ make much more sense to those unversed in magic.”

Caroline rolls her eyes. “We are not having a ‘my miracle child is weirder than yours’ off right now.”

“Perhaps at dinner then? I’ve been informed that I’ve overstayed my welcome, given that it’s a boarding school.”

“Oof, sorry about Ric.”

“Actually, it was Hope.” He answered mildly. “Perhaps you could join me on the drive to the nearest airport, I’ve been told I’m banned from the state.”

“Seriously?” He meets her incredulous stare. “What exactly did you do to her ex this morning?”

“Nothing permanent.”

“No maiming on school grounds, Klaus.”

“And here I thought the rules only applied to students.”

“Nope” and she pops the ‘p’ the way she used to as a teen, “rules apply to everyone. Which is why I can’t compel that bitchy judge who keeps sending me rude looks, no matter how much I may want to.”

They fall silent with the rest of the crowd when the judges take control of the microphone.

“And the winner of this year’s Miss Mystic Pageant is… Hope Mikaelson!” Klaus hoots and hollers in a way inappropriate for the formal occasion, catching Hope’s eye. She mouths at him to stop, but blushes when the crown is placed on her head. Neither move from their spot in the shadows to avoid the unnecessary attention on their youthful appearance.

“I’ll need to comfort Josie and Lizzie when they leave the ballroom, it’s too much a risk to do it now.” Caroline sighs.

“Well, while we wait for our charges to no longer be surrounded by throngs of unsuspecting humans, we could share travel plans.” He smirks.

She leans into him, resting on his shoulder rather than the column they’ve been sharing. “I’m headed to Greece. Think your evil empire could spare you for a bit?” It’s a bit of a stretch for both of them, something new.

His smile is genuine. “I wouldn’t miss it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for beta readers for this and my other works! I'm mostly interested in some for my longer-form fics, and I'd want different feedback than just grammar. I'm still figuring out how it would work, but feel free to drop a comment if you are interested.
> 
> Edit: Also feel free to comment if it's not about beta reading, I love hearing from y'all!


	4. Juvenile Pranks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kibo_Ichiro for the prompt! It made this chapter come out much faster!

Hope dials up the video conferencing software, hoping her dad won't answer. It'd be too embarrassing to explain why she's being made to call. Curse her luck though, because he answers on the second ring.

"Hope, love, what is it?" It's daylight wherever he is, based on the sunlight streaming through the windows behind him. She shifts uncomfortably, biting her cheek to keep from laughing. He gets increasingly agitated at her silence. "Is everything going ok at school? That Landon bloke hasn't been giving you any trouble, has he?"

She shakes her head and breaks out in giggles. "Dad, you know the conferencing software shows me more of your background than it does you, right?"

"What's your point dear?"

Hope's voice comes out strangled. "There's ladies underwear behind you."

Klaus curses in old norse, covering the camera until she hears the telltale whoosh and he uncovers it, showing the office in his Greek villa.

"What are you doing in Athens anyway? I said you were banned from the  _ state _ , not  _ States _ ."

"Business trip love, you know how it is."

"Kill anyone interesting?"

He smiles wolfishly. "Actually, I've kept my hands fairly clean this trip."

Hope smiles. "Caroline's a good influence on you." Surprise shows on his face and she keeps talking to keep from laughing. "At least, I hope that was Caroline's underwear I was subjected to, given the reason I got in trouble with the school."

He quirks an eyebrow and she hurriedly explains.

  
  


Josie seemed more miserable and Lizzie testier for the past week, and it was enough to pique Hope's interest. She decided it was worth a shot to ask, even if they blew her off. "What's got you two so down in the dumps?"

"You mean you don't know?" Lizzie is incredulous. "How is this world supposed to be fair if you aren't suffering gossip’s insidious sting as well?"

"You two, Landon, and Rafe are the only ones who talk to me." Hope says simply, hoping to cover up the hurt.

"Rafe definitely knows, he must be doing his best to keep it from you." Josie says miserably.

Hope is getting irritated now. "Keep what from me?" 

“We are being picked on.” Lizzie sniffs. “The other witches are saying it’s bad enough to have a vampire as a mother, but now she’s cavorting with the scourge of the supernatural.” 

Oh. 

They meant Hope’s dad.

Josie gives her a sad look. “They’ve been leaving us ‘presents’ and messing with our potions. It’s only a matter of time before they come for you. Rafe’s been trying to keep the werewolves in line, but a lot of them come from packs your dad ‘recruited’ from.” Shit. She always knew her family’s past would come back to bite her, she just didn’t expect it would hurt the only witches she could almost consider friends.

“What about the vampires?” Surely MG wouldn’t have turned against Lizzie, even if the rest of them did.

“We aren’t talking to MG,” Lizzie says haughtily, “and the rest of the vampires can suck it.”

“Lizzie blames him for starting the rumors,” Josie explained, “even though we don’t have a reason to think that.”

“He’s the one who overheard the two of them going at it, it had to be him.”

“Our parents weren’t exactly hiding it.” Hope reasons. And then an idea hits her. “Besides, we can make it so you get payback on the other witches, and are no longer the focus of all the gossip.”

  
  


Klaus and Hope were laughing at her description of never ending magical shaving cream and exploding cauldrons that knit themselves back together just to explode again when Alaric walks in the room. He sounds aggravated. “Hope, you were supposed to be explaining why you got a month’s detention.”

“I was, Dr. Saltzman.” Hope wipes tears of laughter from her eyes. “My dad just thinks it’s funny.”

“I told Emma this was a bad idea.” He mutters, then turns the stink eye on Hope. “You’re lucky I didn’t make you call him after that stunt you pulled with the death spell.”

“Death spell?” Klaus’s voice inquires from the laptop.

Hope’s voice is pleading. “I may have looked up a death spell from Aunt Freya’s grimoire when I had  _ thought _ someone betrayed me.”

Alaric is less calm the longer Klaus remains amused. “You set out to kill Landon!” That gets Klaus’s attention though.

“What did Landon do to you?” Klaus gets an evil glint in his eye.

“Nothing!” Hope protests. “It was a misunderstanding, and it all worked out in the end as the spell helped us defeat a dragon. All’s well that ends well.”

“We’ll be talking about this again.” Klaus directs his attention to Alaric on the screen. “You should know that if not for my desire for Hope to remain enrolled in your school, I would take more issue with the fact that she  _ didn’t _ use the death spell. And I could care less that she pulled juvenile pranks on her classmates to stop some gossip, except to be proud of her creativity.” Alaric throws his hands up in the air and storms out of the room. Klaus focuses back on Hope. “He’s probably going to check that the twins’ conversation with Caroline is going better. It sounds like she’s more disappointed than I am.”

“Ah hah! I knew you were traveling with her!”

“Yes, you are quite the detective.” Klaus begins dryly. “You know Hope, if you wanted to leave the school you could have just said so, no death spell and detention necessary.”

She shifts uncomfortably. “Thanks, but I’m good. I’m actually making friends this year. Like Landon and Rafe. And even Josie and Lizzie. Though Lizzie still hates me most of the time.”

“If you say so.” Klaus still eyes her curiously, then tilts his head as if listening. “Sounds like Alaric is talking with Caroline now. Should I pop by, to mess with him?”

“No!!” She starts laughing again. “Don’t endanger your relationship just to get back at him for this.”

"If you say so." He pauses. "It appears Caroline heard my plot, so I'll likely be in trouble regardless."

"Have a good trip, Dad."

"And you have a good semester, sweetheart."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still looking for beta readers for my other works, and open to prompts for this one!


	5. Landon's background check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update since it took so long and this first chapter's short

"So you're seriously ok with this? It doesn't weird you out at all?" Landon had been on this subject since her dad's visit.

"No, it honestly doesn't. Almost none of my relatives age, except my aunt Freya, who prolongs her life through witchcraft, and her wife Keelin, who's a werewolf. Aunt Davina also uses youth prolonging herbs, but my dad doesn't like me to spend time with her anyway." Hope sighs and gathers up her supplies for next class. "It'd honestly be weirder if he dated someone who wasn't a vampire."

"But she's our age." Landon whines.

"No, she's not. Her daughters are our age. Do you know how rare it is for either of them to meet another vampire with parenting experience? Besides, Caroline is the best I could hope for in a step mom. She's amazing."

Landon at least can agree with that. "I've barely met her, but I'm pretty sure you're right on that account." He pauses, clearly gearing up for something else to say.

"You realize my mom has been dating my uncle Elijah on and off my entire life, right? None of that seemed weird growing up and it's only people not used to the supernatural that make me feel weird about it."

"You mean people like me." He's wearing his customary pout.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"No, no. I only found out about the supernatural a few months ago, how could I possibly understand the life of someone who's practically royalty in the community."

Hope snorts. "Some princess I am, no one wants to talk to me."

Landon looks mollified for a moment. "Speaking of, is our history of the species class just a list of your dad's crimes or what?"

"Yeah, Alaric and the other teachers aren't big fans of my family. Caroline's basically the only person from Mystic Falls to ever like my dad."

"How'd that work out?" Landon looks exceedingly interested in what he's sure is a good story.

"Just because I like who he's dating doesn't mean I want a play-by-play of his wooing techniques." She laughs at the look of disappointment on his face. "Pretty sure you shouldn't take tips from him either, unless you consider torturing your enemies a good date activity."

Landon makes a face. "You were right, your family does weird me out."

"Mikaelsons are big on blood ties, it's why they would never understand your connection to Rafe." She hurries along the hallway, assuming he's following her.

"Yeah about that…" Landon trails off and she whirls around. "Your dad questioned Rafe for hours regarding my intentions to you. Had a few vampire students following us both around."

Hope curses. "Please tell me he didn't hurt either of you."

"Not physically, just frightened the pants off us."

She sighs in relief, running a hand through her hair. "I'll get him to back off. And I'll make sure he hasn't compelled any of the students to report on you. Caroline would hate that, so telling her should be enough of a threat to get him to stop."

Landon looks oddly hopeful for a second. "Your dad has the most resources of anyone on the planet. If he was running a background check on me…."

Hope figures out what he's not saying. "You're hoping he found your mom." Landon simply nods in response. "I'll ask, but you should know he'll just feel vindicated about looking into you in the first place. "

"It's worth it." Landon looks eager once again. The final bell rings and they look at each other in surprise, realizing they still haven't gotten to class. They rush off in opposite directions with Hope's promise to ask ringing in their ears.


	6. Seattle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update since it took so long and the first chapter's short

“Mom! You can’t seriously be considering letting Hope and her dad tag along on our vacation!” Lizzie whined.

“It’s not a vacation, it’s a work trip and you and Josie begged to come, so chin up and take it all in stride.”

“Then why is he here?” She glared at the hybrid in question, who was smirking at her behind Caroline’s back.

“Klaus is helping me with the work portion of the trip.” Caroline replied calmly.

“What are you doing for the school in Seattle anyway Mom?” Josie is much more polite in her inquiries than her sister.

Caroline doesn’t meet their eyes. “Just some research.” No need to tell the twins she was looking into anyone who might know their bio mom’s old coven, the Gemini’s. Not when that would open a whole can of worms she wasn’t ready for. Hope coming along worked out well for her, now she’d be less worried about the twins when she sent them out on day trips around the area with a fully trained tribyrid in tow.

The flight to Seattle is mostly uneventful, though their mom keeps warning them not to get used to the first class seats.

“Why can’t you just compel us first class tickets everywhere we go?” Lizzie sighs as she leans back in her overly large seat.

“Because compulsion has consequences. Using it for your own benefit can mean the poor employee you used it on can’t explain the random upgrade to their superiors and gets fired for it.” Caroline had turned on her ‘mom’ voice and both twins groaned.

“But flirting your way to the upgrade, that’s perfectly alright?” Klaus leaned out of his seat to turn and tease their mom, who shoots him a fond glare. “I’m just trying to understand the rules of this foreign concept of ‘morality’, sweetheart.”

“Haha, very funny. You’re just jealous your skills are lacking in that department, since you always fly private.” Klaus gets a wicked gleam in his eye at her words and Hope groans from the window seat by him.

“Please don’t.” She practically begs her dad, and the twins look at each other curiously. 

Caroline meets his challenging look with one of her own. “You’re on. No compulsion.” The twins would ask what is going on, but over the next hour on the plane it becomes painfully obvious, as Klaus and Caroline flirt outrageously with the flight attendants in the hopes of getting free drinks and other niceties. Klaus takes an early lead, as Caroline has trouble getting them to accept her fake ID without compulsion, but she soon catches up. 

Josie gets up to go to the bathroom and on the way back the head flight attendant catches her eye. “Can you get your married friends to tone it down? My people need to be working other sections of the plane as well.”

“What married friends?” She stammers out, confused.

“Right, like I’ve never seen bored rich couples compete over who’s better at flirting with strangers, though your friends are hotter than the usual ilk.” The lady walks off, leaving Josie stunned. She could almost say she was used to people not assuming her mom was, you know, her mother, but this was a whole new level of traveling weirdness. 

  
  


They arrive around lunchtime in Seattle, and Caroline immediately sends the three girls off to Pike Place Market, telling them to try some of the seafood. Their taxi arrives at the market and Lizzie immediately squeals. "That's the original Starbucks! We have to go!"

"Food first, Lizzie" her twin groans at her, and they head off to a stall serving blackened salmon sandwiches. Lizzie tries to run off the moment she has her food, but Hope stops her.

"We are supposed to stick together."

"I don't need a babysitter Hope." She flounces off before the other girls can stop her. Josie looks down at her food and sighs. It seemed likely Hope was acting as their protection, as she had the most combat experience and wasn't limited to siphoning like her and Lizzie. She had honestly hoped the tribyrid just wanted to hang out with her.

"What's the matter, Jo? Sister got you down already?" Hope's voice breaks through her thoughts, munching on a fry.

"It's not that." Josie hurriedly reassures her. "I'm just worried you think of this as a protection detail and not a friend thing."

Hope swallows her food in surprise. "You want this to be a friend thing? I didn't think…."

Josie pats her arm. "You're a really cool person Hope, anyone would be lucky to have you as a friend." Hope looks down to shield her face with her hair and shovels more food in her mouth.

"Let's get the rest of this to go, I want some Starbucks and we shouldn't let Lizzie get too far ahead of us in line."

One ridiculously long line for the original Starbucks later, the three start walking to the Space Needle. "It's leftover from the ‘62 World's Fair, my dad was telling me all about it."

"Cause he's old enough to have lived through it" Lizzie grumbles and Josie shoots her a look behind Hope's back. "How much farther is it anyway?" Both twins' feet were beginning to hurt, they might not have worn the most practical shoes.

"Just 10 more minutes." Hope shrugged.

Lizzie pulled up short. "We've already been walking fifteen! Not all of us have wolf stamina, Hope!"

"We're already so close, it's not worth taking a cab." She pleaded. "Besides, walking is the best way to get to know a city."

"C'mon Lizzie, we can make it." Josie pulled on her twin's arm and flashed Hope a smile. After much grumbling, they arrive at the Space Needle park and pay for their tickets.

"I really wish one of us had compulsion right now." Lizzie complained when their tickets weren't for another couple hours. "This is like the Eiffel Tower all over again, and that at least was prettier." The other two nod in agreement, before they all head off to shop during the down time.

  
  


The three girls decided to head back to the hotel to meet up with the parents for dinner after the Space Needle. Hope heard whispering as she and the twins approached the joint hotel rooms they were staying in.

“Quick, we need to make it look like we were making out.” Caroline’ voice is full of urgency.

Her dad’s voice answered. “And why is that, when you’ve ignored my advances all day?” 

“They won’t look too closely at my research if they're disgusted by us. And we are short any bodies to drain so your usual methods won’t work.” Hope struggles to keep a straight face, glad Josie and Lizzie are walking ahead of her, toward their impending doom.

“I resent the implications of tha--- mmmph” It sounded like Caroline cut Klaus off with her mouth.

Lizzie swung open the doors to the suite, calling out “Mom, you missed the best sightseeing today---- OH MY GOD!” She screeched upon seeing Caroline and Klaus locked in an embrace on the desk, which Hope was quick to note was covered in papers and various magical objects they were successfully distracting the twins from.

Josie and Lizzie quickly flee to their room off the main area, and Hope stands there laughing at them. Caroline wipes her mouth and straightens her clothes, shooting Hope an apologetic look before going after the twins.

“You know, you guys had just as much time to hide everything.”

Klaus sighs, looking put out. “You could hear us from the hallway.”

“Yep.” She pops the p in a mimicry of Caroline. “Just saying, it’s funny that’s the solution the two of you came up with first.”

He shoots her a look. “I won’t be taking dating advice from my daughter. Now,” he shoves the remaining desk contents out of sight, “where do you want to go for dinner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send me prompts for this fic, it'll make new chapters come out quicker.


	7. Camping

"This is the worst trip you've ever taken us on, mom." Lizzie's voice rings out on the trail.

The five of them, the twins, Hope, and vampiric parents, were currently backpacking through the Olympic Mountains. Klaus and Caroline both had large backpacks as tall as their torsos, stuffed with all the gear the five of them could need. Hope insisted on carrying her own gear, in a much smaller backpack, while the twins only carried water bottles. That didn't stop the complaints, however.

"My feet hurt. Why is it the one time you let us come along on a recruiting trip it involves a hike?" Lizzie asks her mom.

"This isn't a recruiting trip. It's an old contact of your bio mom's. She didn't believe me about being your mother last time I visited, I apparently need any witch to vouch for me, even my own daughters." Caroline wrinkles her nose in distaste.

"Wait, this witch knew bio mom?" Josie cuts in, excited. "Why does she live out in the middle of nowhere?"

Caroline pauses to help the twins over a log. "She protects the national park. And I don't know if she knew Jo, I didn't get a chance to ask before she kicked me out of the forest last time."

Hope's laughter peels out from the back of the group, and Josie glances back to see Hope and Klaus chatting, perfectly content in the wilderness even with their heavy loads. 

They'd been hiking all day and the twins were the only ones showing signs of wear. It was embarrassing, even though Josie knew Hope had werewolf stamina. "How much farther?" Josie asks, hoping her voice didn't come out as a whine.

"The witch is about 2 miles north of us." Klaus's voice rings out over the group, and Josie can't help but notice her mom turn and smile at the hybrid in the rear.

"Why did the Olympic rainforest seem so much more romantic in Twilight?" Lizzie sniffs and Josie shakes her head. Hope and the two vampires groan at the mention of Twilight.

"That book series was horrid." Klaus's voice carries over the group. "I much preferred the fear  _ Dracula _ and  _ Camilla _ inspired in the population." Josie and Lizzie give each other a look. They never knew when Hope's dad was about to wax poetic about murder.

Caroline's laugh cuts through the group like a bell. "Try being a teenage vampire at the height of Twilight mania. That was the worst part of my transition honestly."

"Really?" Klaus's voice is curious. "Even worse than-"

"We're not talking about that" Caroline sing-songs and Klaus chuckles.

Klaus and Caroline scout up ahead as they approach the witch’s house and Hope can’t help but listen in. “Can you distract Hope when we get there? I don’t want her listening in.”

Hope does her best to keep her face blank. “She can keep a secret, you know.”

“I know, but my girls would never forgive me if Hope knew and they didn’t.” Hope can’t keep the surprise from her face at that, and her dad catches her before she can school her expressions. He shoots her a look that promises a talking to later. 

They arrive at the witch’s house then, a fully modern abode with what looks like it has running electricity despite the remoteness of the location. “I told you not to come back” the elderly woman shouts at them.

Caroline is all smiles even as Klaus hangs back in the shadows. “I brought my daughters!”

Josie steps up when Caroline gestures to her. “I’m Josie and this is Lizzie Saltzman. Our bio mom was Josette Laughlin. This is our friend Hope Mi---”

Hope cuts her off quickly. “Marshall. Hope Marshall. I was trained in New Orleans.” 

The elder witch scoffs, but finally nods at Caroline. “We can talk.” She hobbles into the house with Caroline on her heels, who turns and stops Josie and Lizzie from following.

“Why don’t you guys go and set up camp? It’s supposed to be a few miles down the river.” She smiles at them, but in a way that brokers no argument. The door clangs shut with finality behind her.

“We can’t just leave Mom here!” Josie protests.

“I’ll be able to hear should anything happen to your mother” Klaus says, not unkindly. “She’s perfectly safe, and you three need to have shelter in place before the sun goes down. It gets cold in the mountains.”

They set up camp and watch the fire while eating their dinner, waiting for Caroline to catch up. The sun’s been down for a few hours, the twins refusing to go to sleep before their mom joins them, when Hope nudges Josie. “I can hear her” she whispers to the twins, before her face goes stricken. “I think she’s crying.”

“What's wrong with our mom?” Lizzie shouts before Josie and Hope shush her, the latter turning in a circle as if that would help her listen.

“I heard my dad approach her, but they moved out of my range before I could hear anything” Hope admits finally once she sits back down

“What could the witch have said that upset her so much?” Lizzie laments as her twin pats her hand.

“Hope,” Josie turns toward their friend, who suddenly looks uncomfortable, “have any of your witch relatives mentioned the Gemini coven? We’re the only ones left of it, so we don’t have anyone to talk to about it, but I think being in it killed our bio mom.”

Hope shifts, refusing to meet their eyes. “Alaric told me one of the rules of being in his school was not asking about your bio mom’s coven, even to my relatives.”

“What?!?! Why?” Lizzie and Josie look at each other, worried.

“I honestly don’t know. I can ask Freya and Davina anyway, if you want me to.”

Josie blinks bleary-eyed at Hope. “You’d do that for us?

“Yeah, just have my back if your dad tries to expel me” she jokes, and then Klaus and Caroline enter the clearing, the latter with a forced smile, leaning on Hope’s dad. 

“Sometimes I think you are trying to get expelled.” Klaus shakes his head at his daughter, who laughs.

“It wouldn’t be an interesting year if I didn’t come close. Remember when I was 13 and-”

“Nope,” Caroline firmly cut her off, “that’s my school too, you know. I’d hate to find out you were responsible for that incident.” She smiles at Hope anyway before turning to her daughters. “Mind if I cuddle up with you two tonight?”

“Um, sure” Lizzie stammers out, heading to the larger of the two tents.

“I’ll keep watch, shall I love,” Klaus presses a kiss to Caroline’s hairline before stepping out of her embrace to hurry Hope to bed. Josie and Lizzie find themselves sandwiching their mother in the tent, who pulls them in with her arms as her face remains buried in her pillow.

“Hey mom?” Josie asks after a few minutes of silence.

“Yes dear?” comes Caroline’s muffled reply.

“Are you ever going to tell us what’s so scary about being from the Gemini Coven?”

Caroline shoves herself up on her arms so she can look at both her daughters, who are staring at her expectantly. “I will” she promises “Just not yet.”

“Parents are the worst,” Lizzie mutters and rolls over, but still allows herself to be pulled back into Caroline’s embrace. They fall asleep with Caroline’s heavy arms holding them tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love prompts for this fic!
> 
> Also, how y'all feel about Hosie? I am pro-Hosie in general, and am considering how it can make life more embarrassing for our teen characters.


End file.
